


Pretty Little Liars Crossover with Evil Dead

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types, Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Pretty Little Liars, The Evil Dead (1981 2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Relationships: Alison "Ali" DiLaurentis/Ash Williams
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

The car, which was carrying people, was getting closer to the cabin. 17 Year Old Ash Williams and his girlfriend, 17 Year Old Alison "Ali" DiLaurentis and their friends 17 Year Old Spencer Jill Hastings, 17 Year Old Aria Marie Montgomery, 17 Year Old Hanna Olivia Marin, 17 Year Old Emily Catherine Fields, and 17 Year Old Mona Vandeerwal are going to a cabin, property of Alison's family for holiday, just before July 4th as a Graduation Party from their high school. They are all excited about having the cabin just for them, as they have just graduated. "Ok, girls. We've just arrived!" says Ash, parking the car.

"Great! Two hours traveling, I already want to take a shower," says Aria.

"We must check if there is enough food for all of us if not, I must go to the town to buy more," says Ash while turning the car off.

"Got it! I am going to check with Hanna," says Alison, and both go to the cabin first, opening the door with Alison´skey and going inside. While though, Mona, Ash, and the rest help to offload the bags. They take their time for fixing the cabin, Alison told Ash they were going to need more food, so he goes back to his car and taking advantage that it is still early. While he is away, the girls have fun among them and talk about their future. What they unknow, is that although Alison's family bought the cabin, it is a forgotten property and was used by a group of people for exorcising 16 Year Old Serena van der Woodsen. 

Serena was escaping from this group of people because she didn't want to believe she was possessed, and she was. The Kandarian Demon inside her, like many others, is very dangerous, and like many, its goal is to reach the physical plane. It wanted to slaught people for taking their souls using Serena but that group of people managed to control it. As Serena was taken by it, there were two ways of getting rid of the Kandarian Demon, either killing the girl or exorcising it, with a huge possibility of the girl's death. Serena escaped from these people running for her life, but she was caught in the forest and the only nearby place for practicing the exorcism was the cabin and the book was used in the ritual.

Under them, in the basement, lies the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis aka The Book of the Dead aka Naturom Demonto, a book used for exorcising Serena, contains very dangerous passages and if read, the Kandarian Demon which was sealed can be released. The girls explore the cabin and the shed, finding hunting stuff and interesting things. Ash returns by the afternoon when the sundown is coming and Emily finds an old recorder, those which use to use tapes but is empty and share her discoveries with Mona. It resulted to be empty so they try to find a tape to play but they just can´t find anything. While Alison is about to put a pizza in the microwave for eating at dinner, Aria gets closer to the girls and Ash.

"Girls, hm... I know we are here for having fun because of our graduation, however, what are we going to do tonight?" Aria asks. 

"That is true... I didn´t think about that" said Spencer.

"Hm... Me neither. This place doesn´t have a lot of things to have fun. Too bad none of us brought at least a table game" said Ash.

"Let´s think!" says Spencer. "We are in a cabin, with no lake close like for swimming, and the town is an hour away. Ash already went there so he already spent fuel, so making him spent more fuel for taking us to the town, doesn´t sense. We must do something here." she says. 

"Then, what if we play a game here?" suggests Alison.

"What could we play?" asks Mona.

Everybody starts thinking about what could they play, the night was coming and they wanted to find a way to have fun. Suddenly, Hanna has an idea.

"What if we play Truth or Dare? While eating pizza?" she said, and everyone just stared at her. Indeed, it was a good idea.

"I support you!" said Alison and the microwave's bell sounded. "And it is ready!"

"Hm... Well, I can't think about something better, so I also support you," says Ash. All girls agreed and it is decided to play Truth or Dare to spend most of the night.

While getting ready to eat pizza, Ash takes a glass bottle for the game, which was fulled of beer but he drank it all. All girls gather in the living room and make a circle, Ash joins them and puts the bottle in the circle.

"Are you ready? I don´t think I must explain this game to you, right?" he asks, sarcastically. Everyone was ready and each one had its own pizza slice. After some truths comes Mona's turn.

"Ok, Mona. Truth or Dare?" Alison asks, with a smile.

"Hm... Dare, this time." and the girls are surprised.

"Wow, dare! Incredible, Alison, challenge her to do something ugly!" says Hanna.

"Or embarrassing!" also says, Emily.

"Stop suggesting her!" demands Mona, who doesn't want to be embarrassed or awkward.

"I know what I will challenge her..." and the girls even Ash are in silence.

"Please, not something ugly or embarrassing!" Mona begs.

"Take it easy! Go to the basement and read anything you find so we can hear you while we are here," she says. Girls and Ash are stunned and can´t understand why did she demand her to do that, but it was done.

Mona stands up and goes to the basement door, which was nearby. She is relieved she wasn't demanded to do something like her friends suggested. She opens the door and sees a dark whole and the stairs. As she isn't afraid of darkness and no one suspects something about the cabin, she does downstairs. 

"Did you find anything!?" asks Spencer.

"Not yet! Give me time! This hole is dark even when the light is on!" replies Mona, who is still looking for something to read. She finds a shotgun and bullets, instantly thinks whoever was there before they just went hunting outside. While looking for something to read, she finds a book, which cover is also covered by dust. "I found a shotgun and a book!" she says.

"We don't care about the shotgun, just read the book!" exclaims Ash.

With those words, Mona opens the book. Although it has some parts in an unknown language, Mona manages to identify some English but it is still hard for her to understand. She isn´t sure to read the book because of the pages she sees. She can´t totally understand them, but she sees some signals that reading the book might be dangerous but she already has it in her hands and there is nothing else to read nearby her. Nevertheless, she explores a bit of the basement and discovers another door, but unlike the book, the door really shows even signs not to be open. Mona finds a tape on a desk next to the stairs and reads “Natorum Demonte” on it, fastly associates the tape with the book, so she takes the tape.

“Mona, we are waiting for you, whenever are you ready!” yells Alison.

“Ok! Ok! I am going to start!” she says while opening the book and searching for an understandable page. She begins to read the book loudly for her friends to listen to.

"What the hell is she reading? Is that even English?" asks Emily.

"I am not sure, but I think it is. Mona, what are you reading!? What is that!?" asks Ash. Mona keeps reading without knowing she is about to release hell over them. While reading, the forest begins to release dark energy as the Kandarian Demon is released. Under the influence of the Kandarian Demon, Serena killed her mother 40 Year Old Lillian Celia van der Woodsen, and brother 14 Year Old Eric van der Woodsen and her Friend 16 Year Old Blair Cornelia Waldorf in bloody ways, so her father 40 Year Old William van der Woodsen with Christian Priest didn't have any other option than exorcising Serena. Serena who was exorcised died during the ritual because she couldn't stand it. The girl's father burnt her body, thinking she was dead, which was not. Buried her body in the cabin's basement, and Christian Priest sealed the Kandarian Demon in the dead body. As the book was used for sealing it, it also had the capability of releasing Kandarian Demon, by reading. Reading the book allows the Kandarian Demon to escape and begin a ritual, where it must feed on the souls of the people who released it so it can assume a physical body. Mona finishes reading and closes the book. "Is that enough!?" Mona asks her friends outside.

"Yes, it is. Come up!" says Aria.


	2. Chapter 1

Mona has just read a cursed book in the basement because of a challenge by Alison, while they were all playing Truth or Dare. None of them knew the cabin, although being a forgotten property of Alison's family, was used by a group of people to exorcist Serena who had a Kandarian Demon inside her. To release the Kandarian Demon, the book must be read, specific parts to let it free. Once this happens, another ritual begins. Mona is back with her friends but carries something that will terrify them to death.

"Hey, look what I found downstairs," said Mona, showing the tape.

"Oh! That could make the recorder work. Where did you find it?" asked Emily.

"Next to the book I read. And there is a door downstairs, it looks like leads to another room, but I didn't dear to open it," she said.

"Hm... Interesting, a weird book because of the things you were reading and a tape. I'd like to listen to the tape. Aria, can we listen?" requested Ash.

"Are you sure that is what you want, Ash? I think the book was pretty scary, don´t you think so? What if the tape is scarier?" suggested Spencer.

"It can't be. I didn't feel scared with Mona reading the book, did you? Anyway, put the tap, and let's listen to it." said Ash. Mona took the recorded and put the tape in, all girls were a bit scared because of the passages Mona read, they were hoping the tape didn't have anything scarier, or even dangerous.

"I leave this tape as evidence and alarm of what can be released. My people and I... Had to sacrifice my daughter Serena van der Woodsen, I deeply sorry. (everyone looks to each other's faces, horrified of what they've just listened) Serena was possessed by Kandarian Demon and killed my wife Lillian Celia "Lily" van der Woodsen and my son Eric van der Woodsen and Serena friend Blair Cornelia Waldorf. We caught her and burnt her alive, and buried the body in the basement's room. The book, the Natorum Demonte, was used in the ritual to exorcise her and seal the demon. Whoever finds this room, this book and listens to this tape... Please, don´t read the book! It is cursed and reading it breaks the seal by Christian Priest which keeps the Kandarian Demon tied. The same book contains the ways to seal Kandarian Demon again: burying the possessed one, burning it, or cutting the body into pieces... Any of them implies killing the host. I beg to God no one has to go through the same horror we had to. But in the case, it awakens again, those are the solutions. If the Kandarian Demon is released, it will start a ritual were consume all souls involved to manifest in the physical plane. It must be stopped."

The recorder ends, with everybody with a pale face. They have just listened to a dark message, implying the book Mona just read is cursed and a "Kandarian Demon" has been released. While they all see each other's faces, outside of the cabin, the forest has begun to change, the demon released corrupts the forest with dark energy and the trees begin to move on themselves. "Tape is 2006 dated so 2 Year Ago"

"That... Must be a joke, right? I mean, it is hard to believe we've just awakened a demon called Kandarian Demon." says Emily, who is obviously scared.

"I... I don't know, Dr. William van der Woodsen in the tape seemed serious and worried. Maybe, it is." said Ash, who is also scared.

"Are we really going to believe we've just released a Kandarian Demon? Come on, the book that put there on purpose, it is obvious it is a bad joke!" insists Hanna.

"Made by who!? We are the only ones here and I doubt someone is in the shed. I always something bad could happen to this cabin, I insisted my father not to forget about this property, but he didn't listen to me." declared Alison, who was also worried and scared.

"Hm... I have an idea. Just for being careful and cautious, any of you must go to the basement and take the shotgun Mona found. Also, check if there is some ammunition useful for the shotgun. As we've been here before, I know there is some stuff in the shed, maybe even a gun. I'm going there to check." says Ash, to stands up and get ready to go out.

"Are you crazy? If this is true, there is a Kandarian Demon outside! Then you'd better take the shotgun." says Alison.

"Don't worry that much, I believe it was a joke and a shotgun would be useless against a demon, in any case, a cross is better and I have mine. Anyway, I'll go. Keep the gun for you." says Ash who hurries for going out, without being stopped.

Ash gets out and sees the forest, which as it is almost night, hurries to the shed. While walking, he feels something is in the forest and watching him, so he tries not to get distracted. Suddenly, listens "Ash" as a whisper and turns his back. "Alison?", and listens to his name again. "Alison, did you follow me!?" but he gets no answer. Ash decides to run to the shed and sees how the trees are twisting. "What the hell is going on, is it true?" he asks himself. He listens again “Ash”, and when turning his back, he sees the shadow of a woman. As Ash isn't the kind of guy who gets scared, he asks “Who are you!?” but gets no answer from the shadow, so the decides to keep running and ignore the ghost. The Kandarian Demon starts chasing him as he feels something is following him real fast, and he gets nervous. While running, he stumbles and falls in a heap of tree branches, between some trees. There, he tries to stand up and get out of there but suddenly a tree branch catches his left arm, he tries to get free but another tree branch catches his neck.

The Kandarian Demon gets closer and Ash sees Serena van der Woodsen, with dark yellow eyes, dressed in white and her dress tainted with dark blood. "Let me go!" he yells. He tries to shake violently but two more tree branches catch his other arm and a leg. “I said let me go! What do you want from me!?” he yells again. “Your soul.” says the Kandarian Demon. Once immobilized, the Kandarian Demon gets closer to him and holds his head, forcing him to open his mouth. “No! Stop!” says Ash, doing his best to get rid of the branches of the trees but they tighten him stronger. “Don't fight?” says Kandarian Demon who opens its mouth two and a dark essence in the shape of a worm with tree branches appears from the mouth and the Kandarian Demon kisses Ash for fewer seconds when separating its mouth from Ash's mouth, the dark essence is going to Ash's inn and once completed, Ash fights to stay awake, as the evil entity slowly takes control of his body. “No... Alison...” - he barely says, he decides to gather his last strength before passing out and releases a yell over the forest.

Alison feels Ash is in trouble and convinces Aria, and Emily goes to the forest from the cabin to search for Ash, who had disappeared. They find him just some meters away from the shed, and they carry him to the cabin not knowing he was already dead. Ash´s soul was the first taken by the Kandarian Demon, and Ash's body returns to the cabin when his girlfriend and other girls were waiting for him. Alison opens the cabin's door while Aria and Emily carry Deadite Ash's body to the sofa.

"What happened to him!?" yells Mona, as the other girls see Aria and Emily leaving him lay on the sofa.

"We don't know exactly, we found him just fewer meters from the shed," says Alison. Spencer checks Ash´s chest, neck, arms, shoulders, and belly and they see marks and cuts.

"Did an animal do that to him?" asks Mona.

"I am not sure, Mona... But, it dealt him a lot of damage. Look at this body, it looks a bear victim." was saying, Spencer.

"What should we do?" asked Aria.

"Could we take him to the town? Maybe in the town, they could help him," suggested Hanna.

"Do we even know if he is alive?" asked Aria roughly. 

"Of course he is alive, just needs helps!" yells Alison.

"Mona and Hanna, search in the bathroom and over the cabin some medical supplies, maybe we can help him here," orders Spencer. 

“What could have happened, Spencer?” asks Aria, concerned.

“I don't know... I just hope this doesn't have to do with the Kandarian Demon we accidentally release,” she answers. They unknow Ash was already taken by the Kandarian Demon, and soon it was going to start its massacre with the same objective: manifesting in the physical plane by completing the ritual.


	3. Chapter 2

While Ash is unconscious, the girls talk about what should they do. They just found him near the shed, with several injuries over this arms and neck. Spencer suggested Ash could have been attacked by a wild animal, which could be possible due to the cabin's location. Aria suggested he should go to the town for getting help, but Mona said it was already night, and driving in the forest was very difficult and could be dangerous. "I think the best for him is to stay here for the night, we can go to the town tomorrow morning," suggested Alison, and because of the situation, she was supported by Emily and Hanna. The suggestion convinces Spencer and being the most, the decision is made.  
  
The rest of the girls excepting Alison and Spencer go to their rooms, knowing the isn't much to do. Alison and Spencer carry Ash to Alison's room, where he must sleep for resting. Once there, Alison stays with Ash while Spencer decides to go to the basement and see the book by herself, to know what happened to them. She gets to the basement´s door and opens it, going downstairs and by turning on the light, she sees the room by herself. By searching the basement, she finds the table where the book is, she wonders where is the tape they listened and remembers it is inside the recorder. Opening the book just lets her see how horrible it is, and by looking at some pages, she wonders if the tape was real and they did release a demon, could be inside Ash's body. She also sees the door Mona didn´t open and approaches to it, instead of walking away, she opens the door.  
  
Mona enters a room, certainly dark, and looks for the light switch when turning on the light, she sees a wood column where it seemed something was burnt out. Mona returns to the other room and opens the book again, reading it in the hope of finding something useful. Meanwhile, she is down there, Ash is on Alison's bed, who falls asleep due to the tiring day. Ash wakes up not being Ash anymore, sees Alison next to him, and gets out of the room. Checks the surroundings to see if someone is there, and as it sees no one nearby, walks to the living room. Upon walking, notices the basement´s door and closes it without making noise and locking it. Then walks towards the chicken, and gets spotted.  
  
"Who is there?" asks a girl. Deadite Ash turns and sees one of the girls. "Ash, you are awake! How are you feeling?" asks Aria.  
"I am feeling alright, just a bit tired," Ash said.  
"Did you tell the others you are alright?" she asked.  
"No, I didn't. You´ll all see me in the morning, it is already late and Alison felt asleep." he said.  
"You are right, see you in the morning," she said and returning to her bedroom, where Hanna was also sleeping. Deadite Ash secretly takes a knife and begins to think who could it kill first. Checks every room and sees the girls are sleeping two in each room, which could make hard the task of killing them. But its eyes point to one room. As Spencer was reading the book, she notices the book not only releases the demon, which they did, but it can also seal it again. She reads the produces for the three ways to seal it again, as the voice in the tape said, all ways implied killing the host, which means killing Ash if he shows to be possessed.  
  
Deadite Ash enters a room, and sees its victim on the bed, turns on the light to see better the place which will stab the knife, but is stopped.  
"You are awake! How are you, babe?" asks a just awaken Alison, still with her clothes she arrived at the cabin. For a few moments, Deadite Ash stops its move.  
"I am feeling alright." Deadite Ash coldly said.  
"Come on, lay next to me." she invited him and Demon went to bed. "Can you remember what happened to you out there?" she asked, worried, and once it was on the bed, as she wanted.  
"Hm I don't remember very well, I think I was running and I must have tripped up and bumped my head with a tree," Deadite Ash said.  
"What about the marks on your arms and chest?" she asked. "How did they appear? Do you remember being attacked by something?" another deadly question.  
"No, not really," Deadite Ash said, looking at the roof.  
  
Alison never noticed Deadite Ash was acting weird answering coldly and rude, not looking at her eyes while talking, even his way of saying something wasn't natural. "At least, you are alive and well," she said while starting kissing him. Deadite Ash let her continue her seduction tactic which led her to have sex with him. She jumped on him, starting the cowgirl sex. "it is a relief you haven't forgotten how to pleasure me." she said while moaning. Deadite Ash didn't say anything, but starter to see her rarely and moving his dead like twisting. "Babe, are you alright, do you like it?" she asked but she realized he was acting too rare. "Babe? Are you ok?" she asked, starting to feel fear and concern.  
"I´ll rip your soul out, filthy bitch!" said Deadite Ash with an unnatural voice. "What?" Alison is stunned by what Deadite Ash said, and saw, amazed and confused, how Deadite Ash's eyes turning an oranged red. Deadite Ash fastly moves its right arm, which was holding the knife, and cuts Alison's face.  
  
Alison falls on the floor, with a big cut on her left chick and bleeding.  
"Why the hell did you do that!?" she asked yelling, looking for an answer to what he has done. But she horrifies by looking at Deadite Ash's face, which wasn't a human one, but something she couldn't recognize. "Oh my God, it can't be You aren't Ash, it happened," she said, while Deadite Ash was standing on in front of her, with a kitchen knife being held by its right hand and a demonic face. Alison understand her boyfriend was no longer there and tried to stand up and run away, but Deadite Ash stopped her. Hanna got out of her room, walking to the kitchen for a glass of water because she couldn't sleep well. Bypassing over the living room, where she wanted to sit, she hears the basement's door being forced and approaches to it.  
  
"Help me!" she hears.  
"Who, Who is there?" Hanna asks whoever is down there.  
"Its Spencer! Open the door!" she hears.  
"How did you get there?" Hanna  
"I came here to read more about the book and something closed the basement's door, which was open, now open the damn door!" demands Spencer.  
"Ok! Let me see what can I do," says Hanna and runs to the kitchen to find something to open the door.  
  
Alison stills fights for her life against a possessed Deadite Ash, who is strong to deal with. She has avoided all of its strikes but can't getaway. Ash launches against her and she uses its impulse to throw it against the wall behind the bed and takes the chance to search for a pocket knife to defend herself. Ash suddenly launches against her and tries to stab her "Your soul is mine!" it says. Alison manages to get rid of it and stabs Ash with his pocket knife in his chest. Deadite Ash steps back sees the knife on his chest "Not enough, fucking bitch" - it says while looking at her, "Oh my God, help me!" screams Alison while running to the door but Ash grabs her and throws her against the other side of the room's wall.  
  
Hanna finds a bottle opener and does her best to release the lock so Spencer could open the basement's door. Once she did, Spencer opens the door.  
"Who put you there?" - Hanna asked.  
"I already told you, no one, I came down to read the book and I also opened that door Mona didn't open. Something closed the door and trapped me down. Listen, I read the book better than Mona did, and I think we've not only awakened a demon, but I also think it Has taken Ash." she said. "We must tell the other girls, where is Emily sleeping?"  
"She sleeps on the floor, in my room." says.  
"Good, let's gather our Friends," says Spencer. Suddenly a door opens and a woman comes out of a room.  
"Hanna? Spencer? What are you doing here? It is late." said Mona.  
Mona, Emily, Aria, Hanna y Spender are gathered in a room talking about what Spender read in the book. They all freeze as they hear a heartbreaking cry, but don't realize it went from Alison/Ash room.  
  
Alison had just landed over her head after being thrown to the wall and then hit the night table. She tries to drag herself to under the bed, but Deadite Ash takes her and throws her to the bed. He also jumps to the bed and sits on her hips. "Stop fighting! You are a Dumb Blonde!" says Deadite Ash, Alison keeps trying to defend herself by trying to push Ash off her, but he catches both arms and cuts her wrists. Deadite Ash prepares its pocket knife for killing Alison and begins cutting her face, while Alison screams for the life with all her left energy. Alison dies with her face completely sliced. The girls discussed if it was a scream from outside the cabin or if it came from Alison´s bedroom. Spencer opens the door and sees nothing, but also Alison´s room door gets opened. A shadow walks from Alison's room and goes to the living room, girls notice is Ash, who has his hands with blood and his clothes are dirty.  
  
"Ash?" asks Emily, and Ash, who was reaching the sofa, turns to them and shows them his current face a demonic one.  
"Oh my God, He was truly taken by the demon!" says Spencer, as the other girls, horrified at a demonized Ash. Ash throws Emily something it had carried in his left hand, and when Emily catches it, all girls realize is Alison's head.  
"I killed dumb blonde Alison, and you are too dumb to live. Who's next!?" yells Deadite Ash with a demonic voice. "You are all going to die tonight! All of you fucking sluts!" says Deadite Ash, who stares at Emily, and they all scream. Deadite Ash starts running onto Emily but she launches him Alison's face to his own face, making him fall on the sofa due to the hit. All girls lockdown in their rooms, Emily and Hanna, Aria, Mona, and Spencer. Ash stands up and moves to a room.


End file.
